


To Heal the Past

by _Draco_my_shadowBiby (SomeCosmicDissapointment), SomeCosmicDissapointment



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Dadzawa, Everyone is a pretty good friend, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hurt Hermione Granger, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Remus Lupin, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Good Friend, Shinsou is a Good Brother, everyone is also bad at feelings, tw will be at the start of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCosmicDissapointment/pseuds/_Draco_my_shadowBiby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCosmicDissapointment/pseuds/SomeCosmicDissapointment
Summary: Hermione struggles with her past, preferring to keep it hidden, but with the stress of Voldemort’s return and struggling with her own battles, others begin to notice.OrAn AU where Hermione basically has a similar (kinda) backstory to Eri and was adopted by Shouta and Hizashi. I also felt like there weren’t enough fics where Remus acts as a parental figure to Hermione so I wanted to add something to fix that, at least in the first chapter.Alongside the main plot I’ll include Hitoshi and Hermione being chaotic siblings (occasionally with some other characters - especially Bakugo).Ships will also eventually come about and the main story is centered around Hermione and the Hogwarts gang.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the early stages of this so some things might change, but I really wanted to get it out.
> 
> TW for this first chap: a character getting triggered, panic attack (and slight hint at flashback), references to past abuse, character being triggered by another characters distress, if there are more let me know and I’ll add them.

Hermione hated seeing her friend like this. Panicking, stressed, lashing out in fear. She hated when people got that look in eyes, helplessness. She was all to familiar with it.

“Harry.” She tried to comfort when it became too much for her, “Please, it’s going to be alright. I know that this is hard for you but we’ll get through it together.”  
“No you don’t Hermione. Just shut up. You don’t undertand. None of you will ever understand because none of you have gone through what I have, especially you. You don’t know what its like to have dead parents. You don’t know what its like to live with fucked up relatives. You don’t know anything I’ve been through with Voldemort. You don’t know what it’s like to look in the mirror and be reminded of everything! Don’t say you understand.” He growled, clutching at his hair.Hermione took a deep breath, wanting to fire back as her anger surged but she refrained.  
“Ok. I’m sorry Harry.” She responded calmly.

She left the room, deciding it was better to have an adult calm him down. She knew she was hopeless at that stuff. People were never her stong suit and in the end she always seemed to hurt people. 

You’re a curse.

No. She shook her head at her thoughts. Don’t think that like. They are just lies he told to me. It isn’t true.

Even with the reminder to herslf, she couldn’t help but let some tears slip. She wondered into the libary room and perched on the window sill. As she leant against it she attempted to block out the voice whispering about how she was trapped. Trapped in the house and her own mind.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, only half succeeding. Time passed for unknown amount of time before the door slowly creaked open. She ducked her head figuring it was best too hide the tears that had managed to fight their way out.

“Hermione?” Remus greeted quietly.  
“Hello Remus. Sorry I…lashed out a little, before.”“I wouldn’t exactly call it lahsing out.” He chuckled humourlessly, coming to sit on the armchair next to the window. “You were trying to help but...You have to remember that Harry has gone through many hard things, it isn’t something that can be helped easily.”  
“No, I know, it’s just. I hate not knowing how to help. I hate being useless.” She mumbled, repositioning her hand to cover her face even more.“I know. It can be a confusing thing but the best thing for you to do is probably just be there for him.” He advised softly.

Hermione nodded quickly but didn’t respond verbally. They sat in silence for a few moments longer, one wanting to ask a question, the other caught up in memories. After a while Remus hesitantly spoke up.

“Hermione....I cant help but feel there is more to this.” He admitted, “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to but if you ever do, I’m here.” Maybe it was the tenderness and delicate nature of his voice, maybe it was that she sought after comfort, maybe it was that it was Remus – someone she looked to as a parental figure- or maybe it was just the stress of the situation. Whatever the reason, those words broke her.

She covered her mouth as sob tied to make its way through and curled into herself further.  
“Hermione!” Remus stood up but quickly refrained himself from touching her.  
“I’m sorry.. It’s just...So much has-has happened…I don’t – I don’t. I just cant handle the look he had. I hate it – I h-hate it.” She hiccuped as her cries  
increased.

“Shhh it’s ok. Breathe Hermione.” Remus advised, crouching down to be more level with his former student.

She lost the ability to talk as the sobs became stronger, turning into wails. She submitted to the overwhelming emotions swarming her and vocalised as much of the pain as possible. It wasn’t enough though. It was never enough.

Remus talked her through breathing, putting a muffling charm on the room, but it was half an hour before any real progress was made. In the second half of that, Hermione had taken to gripping tightly to the werewolf as he rubbed her back and counted methodically. 

Finally, Hermione was only hiccuping occasionally and taking deep breaths to help stop any more tears from reforming.

She hated the show of vulnerability and the feeling of showcasing it.

I want Dad. I want Dad. Please I just want to hug him. He’ll protect me.

Hermione wanted to cry again but managed to focus on the steady voice of her former professor.

1, 2, 3, 4.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.  
In, hold, out. In, hold, out.  
4...7.....8.....4...7.....8.

The feelings passed. Her breathing slowed to normal. Then the exhaustion set in. She shut her eyes, content to fall asleep on the cool windowsill. It did feel nice. Like a breeze, shaking the trees, whistling through a forrest, offering momentary relief from the scorching heat -

“Hermione?” Remus called softly, hand now off her and hovering to the side.  
“I’m sorry.” She mumbled, tucking her face further into her pulled up knees.  
“No. It’s alright. Everyone gets upset, especially when their friends are hurting.”“Remus can I…Can I talk to you....about some things.”“Of course you can.” He replied gently.  
“I...I guess I actually do kind of understand Harry, at least a little bit. I-I have had some.....similar experiences to him.” She rocked herself twice, hand clenching and unclenching her shirt.

Remus’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he let the girl talk, knowing it wouldn’t help to interrupt.

“I-I have a mark - a mark as well.” She stuttered, “I don’t like to show it.”

She stopped and focused on breathing. She wanted to continue, share everything and possibly feel a little lighter knowing someone here knows. She’s wants to but she can’t. She sniffed and looked down.

Weak.

Remus seemed to understand that she couldn’t continue and instead held his hand to her. She glanced up before slowing reaching out a shaking palm, softly placing it in his. He grasped it lightly but firmly, a reminder of who was with her.  
“I can’t. I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t need to be sorry, Hermione. I’m sorry you went through that. Now, how about you take a nap or just have some calm down time. I think Molly will be starting on dinner soon.” He smiled.

She nodded once jerkily and put a leg down to the floor. Carefully, she stood up, still hand in hand with Remus who helped her get fully on her feet. When she felt as sturdy as possible after what happened, she released his hand and shuffled out of the room, turning into the designated kids bathroom.

In there she splashed some cool water on her face. A shower sounded nice but standing for so long didn’t. She could just sit under the water but it meant getting up to dry off and redress. She settled for just using the sink.

She avoided her reflection, not wanting to see the red puffiness highlighting her eyes or the splotchy rash surrounding her mouth. The water refreshed her and brought her fully back into reality.

Deciding she was ready, she dragged her feet into Harry and Rons room. It wasn’t where she intended to go at first but the need to check up on her friend fueled her.

“Harry?” She asked shyly after entering and seeing him lying on the bed.  
“Hermione!” He looked up startled.  
“I’m sorry.” They said at the same time.

They both looked up, surprised. Hermione snorted while Harry gave a light chuckle.  
“I’m sorry ‘Mione. I just get irritated sometimes and lash out. I know you were only trying to help.” He explained sheepishly.  
“No I’m the one who needs to be sorry Harry. It’s ok to be upset and I should’ve realised that I wouldn’t be helping you.” She brushed off.  
“How about we just agree to share the blame?” Harry laughed.

Hermione soon joined him in his laughter, happily settling into a familiar, safe atmosphere. 

“Wanna join me?” Harry patted the bed, shuffling over, “I’m actually reading for once!” He beamed, showing off the book proudly.  
“Sure.” She nodded, laying down and reading with him.

Harry began to read out loud. Hermione closed her eyes as Harry’s voice relaxed her. He tripped and stumbled a few times due to not reading aloud often, occasionally making Hermione stifle a giggle, but overall it soothed her.

//////////////////

She groaned as someone gently shook her by the shoulder, “‘Mione. It’s dinner time. You need to wake up.”

She mumbled a few words, indecipherable to even herself, as she sat up. After smacking her lips and rubbing her eye she turned to face Harry.

“I fell asleep?”  
“Yeah, about an hour ago.” He smiled. “I would’ve let you sleep longer but I figured you’d want dinner.”  
“Yeah. Thanks Harry.”

The two went down the stairs together, both still harbouring some tension but overall feeling better. Clearing things up and knowing the other wasn’t upset with them was a soothing factor for both and together they relished in the comfortable silence.

That silence was broken upon entering the dining room. The Order and the Weasley children were already sat down. Harry was sporting a sheepish look, embarrassed about what had transpired earlier, but that was all for nought as everyone carried on as normal. Hermione and Harry were both grateful for that.

Dinner past with Ron stuffing his face, talking in between and in the middle of bites, Ginny was chatting away with Tonks and Harry, the twins were talking with their dad, and the other adults were talking together. Hermione happily ate away, not wanting to join in the conversation too much but offering points here and there.

Thankfully, it ended quickly and the children all went upstairs to bed. Hermione stayed awake, she was tired but just couldn’t sleep. Before she reminisced to much on memories with her Dads, most likely leading to homesickness, she grabbed a book and a reading light. That’s how she spent the majority of her night.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one mainly focuses on giving a little insight into Hermione's past but mainly the family dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: references to abuse, references to attacks (The USJ attack in bnha), if there are more let me know.

“Dad?” A shaky, small voice called through the hallway.  
A door opened nearby and a young man stepped out, dark hair a mess and eyes slightly wider than normal.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, bending down in front of her.

She held out her hand to him, allowing him to grasp it softly but firmly. Her other hand moved closer to her mouth so she could suck her thumb as she rocked herself. She didn’t speak for a while, neither did Shouta. He allowed her time to say and do what she needed, even though he had a good guess.

She turned her head towards the kitchen slightly, a small glimpse, before switching back.  
“Are you hungry?” He asked gently.  
She glanced towards his face and after a few seconds nodded once.  
“Alright. How about I make us a sandwich? Would that be ok?”  
She nodded again, more confidently this time and held onto his hand tighter before starting to walk.

Shouta stood up from his kneeling position and walked quickly, almost beside her but allowing Hermione to lead. When they arrived he turned on the lights but kept them dimmed in case it overwhelmed his daughter.

Hermione walked to the chair and sat down, letting go of his hand a few moments later and keeping her gaze to the table. Shouta got out everything he needed and methodically prepared the meal. Halfway through he looked up and tilted his head to try and appear less threatening.

“Can you tell me how you’re feeling?”  
She didn’t answer, just kept staring and biting at her thumb.  
“Ok, that’s alright Hermione.” He focused back onto the meal.

Once the sandwich was prepared he placed it in front of her and began eating his own. This had become a routine for them, every two to three nights Hermione would wake up and they would have a late night/early morning snack together. There where times where it didn’t happen for more than three nights but he still preferred to stay up a little later just in case.

It seemed that Hermione preferred eating at night. He was unsure why but neither the hero agency, doctors nor Hermione had any answers for him. He didn’t push, choosing to just accept it.

After the two had finished the sandwiches and Hermione had had a glass of water, they walked back to the young girls room. She stayed close to him and didn’t let go of his hand until he tucked her into bed.

“Stay?” She mumbled, already shutting her eyes.  
“Of course.” He replied, settling into the armchair next to the bed.

///////////////////////////

Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered her old habits. Nowadays she rarely ever ate past midnight but there were always occasional exceptions. This night being one of them.

Dinner had been alright but she didn’t eat as much as she normally would, due to the events that transpired beforehand. The nap she took also left her a little less sleepy but the book’s pages - the one she figured would have kept her distracted for the whole night - began to blend together. She felt restless but her eyes were heavy. 

Eventually she had given up, huffing quietly, and tiptoeing down to the kitchen. Ginny was a heavy sleeper, and a loud one at that. Hermione could admit to herself that it was quite cute, possibly even a little reassuring - someone waking up from one of her occasional nightmares wouldn’t be the most ideal situation and was something Hermione found herself stressing over at school. So, although the snores could be annoying sometimes, she was thankful.

The stairs creaked near the bottom, throwing her back into her reminiscing. A part of her felt like that child. Still new to the world, or at least the world of safety, stability, care and comfort. With no one around she felt content to lightly chew on her finger, a small comfort for her that stayed throughout her whole life.

As she made a sandwich the thoughts of family continued swirling around her head. She could remember almost every memory with vivid detail and enjoyed the warmth that accompanied them. Everyone she knew had different personalities and the way they interacted with her varied but the differences intrigued her in a way.

Shouta was quiet and always gave her room to breathe. Often, his way of comfort was only softly spoken words and a hand to hold. That’s what she needed, particularly during those first adjustment years. As she got older (and especially during school), he motivated her and helped her push herself so it was possible to reach her potential. He was her main source of stability, being the first ever person she connected to, and had stayed with her through her struggles. 

Hizashi had come only a little later in her life. She knew he and Shouta had been dating even before she was adopted but she didn’t meet him until a few months after said adoption. At first, Hermione would admit, she didn’t like him. She didn’t like the change he brought (even if it wasn’t all that much) and his loudness was off putting. Thankfully, she began to grow more relaxed with him. It took a few months but after a while she felt safe to be held by him as he sang a lullaby or to sit pressed against his side while he worked.

As their relationship grew stronger, he stayed around the house more often, until he basically lived there. A couple of years later and he became her legal father as well. That’s when she truly started to appreciate him. He was funny and goofy, balancing out Shouta’s reserved nature. When she needed a laugh, he was who Hermione always turned to. He taught her how important having fun was. 

Those are the memories Hermione finally settled on as she ate. 

///////////////////////////

A few days later found Hermione sorting through the multitude of books and supplies she had purchased earlier in the year. The small mountain on the bed had now turned into a molehill but the state of trunk was gradually getting worse and worse.

She huffed at the offending objects and cursed her inability to use magic outside of school. After a few minutes of grumbling and rearranging, everything settled neatly, giving her more space to fill. If her trunk did end up being too full, she figured Harry and Ron wouldn’t be opposed to carrying an extra book or two.

Speaking of the boys, Hermione noted, with a quick glance at the clock, that Harry would most likely be finishing his trial. She hoped for good news. Obviously, with Dumbledore on his side, she figured he should be alright, so she reckoned it best not to worry.

It was odd though, that Dumbledore didn’t want Harry to receive any knowledge. To Hermione it seemed counterproductive but she trusted his judgment, even if it annoyed and somewhat baffled her. Still, she struggled to stay entirely optimistic about the headmasters choices.

She hated to think negatively so soon but between Voldemort’s return and the general commotion going on, the school year ahead didn’t look extremely promising. She had thought, throughout the holidays, that there would be changes in the public due to the resurrection of the Dark Lord but to the young witch’s surprise, the ministry seemed content to slanderously misrepresent her headmaster and best friend. Fear truly did do some strange things.

Since they were so adamant on keeping everything normal, Hermione predicted some things would likely change at Hogwarts too. Unfortunately, from the looks of some books, her predictions could bloom into reality.

It was a shame really. If the classes weren’t going to be worthwhile then she may as well have spent it, or at least part of it, at UA. The second term would be starting soon and her brother, Hitoshi, was already preparing. Her parents too, had began the plan for their classes, particularly for 1A - Shouta’s homeroom class. 

Hitoshi had also been training over the holidays, which was a little harder when only Pa was present, as her dad was away at the training camp. The three had shared a small celebration together before Hermione left - leaving Hizashi to his second term with high hopes of being transferred into the hero course or at least being given a chance to prove himself.

Hermione hadn’t really done much training, far too preoccupied with helping her friends, studying for school and working on her magic. Her quirk scared her but over the years she had gained good of control over it. In fact, the only times it had overtaken her in the last year was when she learnt that her dad had gotten hurt in an incident dubbed the USJ attack. 

She hadn’t been home at the time and fought through waves and waves of tears alone. In an abandoned bathroom is where she lost control. Luckily no one else had seen and the damage hadn’t been to extreme.

A knock on her door was what eventually brought Hermione out of her internal rambles.

“Hey.” Ginny smiled as she walked in, not waiting for an answer.  
“Hi Ginny.” Hermione responded politely.  
“You looked quite deep in thought. Is everything alright?” She tilted her head.  
“Oh, of course. Just thinking.” She smiled, “School is starting soon after all, I’m starting to make my study plan.”  
“I expected nothing else.” She sniggered and walked over to her own side of the room. “You know, I’ve been getting letters from some of the girls in my class.”   
“Of Yeah? What about Michael Corner?” She smirked.  
She blushed and spluttered for a few seconds before puffing up and smirking, “Oh yeah and what about you and the boys? Ron? Dean? Seamus?...Harry?” She teases back.  
Hermione chuckled a little, “No. of course not. To be honest, I don’t find any of them attractive.”  
“Not even Dean?” Her eyebrow rose.  
“No, not even Dean.” She deadpanned.

Ginny just laughed as she started to get her books together. Silence fell over them. A comfortable one. Over the hours they only shared small talk, started mostly by Ginny but neither of them minded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> I also want to say updates may be slower because I do want to do research for this. On that topic I haven’t personally experienced the majority of this so most of the experiences and information is coming from research or a friend. There is the potential that I misinterpreted information or what I found on it was incorrect. This is a fictional story and don’t take any of this as actual fact. Having said that I will try my best to be accurate but please be mindful.


End file.
